garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Orson Express
Orson Express is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson tries to deliver a package to a Rufus T. Crabbe. Plot Orson is delivering the mail to customers in the countryside. When he heads back to his service, he asks Booker if there were any customers while he was gone. Booker says the only thing he did was watch the paint on his sign dry. He complains that being a mailman is boring and would rather be a ninja. Orson says that there are not a lot of jobs for ninjas, to which Booker says the same for mailmen as well. At that point, a customer comes to deliver something, prompting Orson and Booker to recite the Orson Express jingle. They say that if they deliver a package late, the customer will get a free gift and not need to pay for the delivery. Excited, the customer says to deliver the package to the assigned name and address by 6:00, then leaves. The two find it is addressed to Rufus T. Crabbe, much to their worry as they think of Hermit Crabbe. As Booker reads the address on the package- 1734 Recluse Lane- the two trip on a rock, wondering why there was no house since they passed Recluse Lane. Orson sees the tallest tree in the countryside and realizes that the tree is the address. He then proceeds to deliver the package. He is soon stopped by a grey dog who eventually chases the two away. After a while seeing that the dog is gone, Orson resorts to climb up the tree to deliver. From then on, Orson tries various ways to climb the tree only for the dog up in a higher area to sabotage them all. Orson first tries climbing the tree, with the dog spreading oil on the trunk, making him slip. Orson then tries using cleats to climb, which the dog takes away with a magnet, making him fall. Finally, Orson uses balloons to fly up; the dog eventually pops them all with a pin. Finally, Orson sees it is almost 6 and loses confidence, although what really puzzled him was how the dog got up so high. Booker states that he may have taken the elevator (which he just found). Now in a hurry, Orson steps into the elevator to deliver the package. The dog is in the elevator as well, giving him a shredding on the way up. Finally at the top, Orson, now dazed, battered and ripped, rings the doorbell, only to find that the same customer from before tells him he is one minute late. The customer reveals himself to be Michael Crabbe and the package was a birthday gift for his dog Rufus. Upon opening the package, Rufus finds a chew toy that resembles Orson, making Orson faint. Characters *Orson Pig *Booker *Roy's Mom *Michael Crabbe *Rufus T. Crabbe Trivia *This episode has the fewest number of main characters- Orson and Booker. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres